Dejame estar Junto a ti
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Él la amaba desde el primer día que la vio. Ella tiene sentimientos confuzos. ¿Podrán exteriorizar sus sentimientos? o ¿Simplemente se quedaran pensando lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dejame estar junto a tí**

Parado en el balcón de mi departamento, y las manos en los bolsillos de mi calentador y sin camiseta, estaba viendo aquellas calles que tanto me las conozco. Cuando iba a la escuela, luego al colegio, al instituto y por último a la universidad. Ido en mis pensamientos, empezaba a recordar…

_Cuando estudiaba mi carrera de doctor en la universidad, iba con mi mejor amigo que se llama Touya Kinomoto; está bien, seré sincero, éramos amigos desde que íbamos a la escuela. Su hermana menor, es un encanto de persona, se llama Sakura Kinomoto. Ella tiene una relación con el joven Shaoran Li, aunque su hermano no lo aprueba, "era" celoso. Como siempre, yo tenía que interponerme para que no le lastimara, y eso ya me estaba cansando. La pequeña Sakura es grande, tiene diecisiete años y va al instituto Seijou, está en su penúltimo año, y es muy centrada. Sabe lo que quiere, hace lo que es correcto y sobre todo, toma decisiones acertadas. Su mejor amiga, es su prima, Tomoyo Daidouji, quien tiene una relación con el joven Eriol Hiragizawa. Ambos herederos de importantes empresas, en el caso de la señorita Tomoyo, era la juguetería que llevaba su apellido y del joven Eriol, era la cadena de Hoteles. En cambio el joven Shaoran poseía una aerolínea y una fábrica de textiles, su familia era muy prestigiosa en China y de a poco se iba introduciendo en Japón. _

_También teníamos a la profesora Kaho Mizuki, quien dictaba clases de matemáticas en la primaria Tomoeda. Ella y Touya tenían una relación, pero…_

**Uno nunca sabe que es lo que puede pasar, cuanto se puede amar y no ser amado**. A mi me paso, aunque el final…

Mejor les cuento todo desde el inicio.

_Estaba ido en mis pensamientos, como siempre, y es que seamos sinceros; existía una persona que logro cautivar mi corazón, sé que éramos diferentes, que nuestras personalidades no se compaginaban para nada. Sin embargo me enamore de __**ella**__._

_Recordar como sucedió todo, aún provoca que mi corazón se ponga triste y de cómo la situación casi se sale de control, si no hubiese sido por Sakura. Pero cual es el principio, si todo esto más parece un laberinto sin inicio y sin final._

_Era mi último año en la universidad, y Nakuru Akizuki, la chica que se enamoro perdidamente de Touya, y que sin querer yo me fui enamorando de ella. Su carácter alegre, extrovertido, sincera, y sobre todo humilde y de buen corazón; provoco en mí una mezcla de sentimientos. Yo por el contrario, siempre era calmado, gentil, sonreía Ya iba para algunos años que vivía en Tomoeda y hasta donde tenía entendido, iba a vivir para siempre en Japón, no tenía intenciones de volver a Inglaterra. Los tres estudiábamos la misma carrera: Medicina. Aunque nos íbamos a especializar en diferentes áreas. Yo iba a seguir cardiología, Touya se inclinaba por ginecología y Nakuru se iba por pediatría. _

_Seis meses después…_

_Finalizando el año…_

_Una tarde de un sábado, había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena. Vivía solo en un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad. No sé ni quiero saberlo, pero mi corazón estaba dolido. Una herida que tal vez el tiempo no sepa curar. Empecé a pensar de nuevo, y es que últimamente solo me dedicaba a eso, no la podía sacar de mi mente, de mi corazón a Nakuru. Pero haber visto lo que vi, el viernes por la tarde al salir de la universidad, prácticamente me dejo sin opción alguna de poderla conquistar, aunque si somos sinceros, no soy bueno con aquello. Solo trataba de ser yo, pero él…_

_Touya sabia de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y el muy maldito, se había acostado con ella. No acostumbro a decir malas palabras o expresarme mal, pero es que no podía contenerme. _

_Me estaba desviando del tema, haber… ¿En qué íbamos?... A si, ahora lo recuerdo. Íbamos en que la tarde del viernes; saliendo de la universidad, me tope con una imagen que no quería o deseaba ver, Touya y Nakuru se estaban besando. Me sentí celoso, como un perro a punto de atacar al intruso que quiere lastimar a mí ser querido. No podía hacer nada, pues ella estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero yo sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, y que estaba despechado porque Kaho no le tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera le miraba. Nakuru tenía la costumbre de saltarle encima de él y abrazarlo por el cuello. A Touya no le gustaba, pero tiempo después, no decía nada. Ahora es que descubro que lo hacía para darle celos a Kaho._

_En fin…_

_Regrese a mi departamento y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que estaba la pequeña Sakura con el joven Li esperándome._

_-Hola, Yuki. – Me dijo muy amablemente la pequeña. Mientras que el joven Shaoran me saludo con una sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza._

_-Hola pequeña, joven. ¿Qué les trae por acá?_

_-¿Qué sabes de mi hermano? – Sakura me lanzo esa pregunta de forma directa. Me quede sorprendido, ella nunca había sido así. Su mirada denotaba enojo. Y por lo que me daba cuenta, se estaba controlando._

_-Pues… - No sabía que contestarle. Opte por la verdad. – Está saliendo con Nakuru, aunque no le ama. Y que yo ya estoy cansado con sus escenas de celos que te monta a ti. – Lo admito, estaba furioso y aquello no iba conmigo._

_La pequeña Sakura no se sorprendió al ver mi reacción y eso me dejo muy intrigado. Y es que para que seguir, si todos sabemos como es Touya en referente a su hermana. A veces nos daba a entender que él sentía algo por ella, por esos celos de alejar a todo chico que se le acercara. ¡Quería que fuera monja! Era estúpido lo que hacía, el no podría hablar de moral o actuar así, si era un pobre desgraciado. En cambio, el joven Shaoran si que estaba muy sorprendido. Se lo notaba en su rostro._

_-La semana que viene tendremos una cena en mi casa. He venido a invitarte, Yukito. – me dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, pero que al mismo en sus ojos denotaba que estaba muy enojada. ¿Qué habrá hecho Touya?, la pequeña Sakura siempre ha sido gentil y que este así, es que algo pasó y es grave._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza en afirmativo. Iría a la cena._

_-Por cierto Yuki... – me dijo Sakura mientras se iba cogida de la mano con el joven Li. – También ira Kaho y Nakuru. – Dicho esto, se fue._

_Me quede intrigado, ¿Por qué las invitaría a las dos? Solo entre a mi departamento, y me tire en el sofá. Se me había quitado las ganas de comer. Y me quede pensando en muchas cosas. Y ahora, caigo en cuenta de que Nakuru está muy rara, ya no había alegría en su mirada y… había dejado de saltarle a Touya. ¿Qué le habrá hecho?_

_Me quede dormido, ido en mis pensamientos. No Salí para nada el domingo, todas las ganas que tenia de hacer algo se me habían ido desde el sábado por la noche, preferí dormir todo el día. Demonios, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Ahí estaba, impregnada en mí. Hasta se me había convertido en una necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí, abrazarla y protegerla._

_Era lunes y ya quería que fuera viernes por dos razones. La primera, era porque se venía un delicioso fin de semana y yo quería descansar e ir a la playa, la segunda, era por la cena que había en la casa de los Kinomoto. Y si digo que tenía ánimos de ir, seria mentir, porque no lo tenía. Solo iba por el señor Kinomoto, quien siempre había sido amable, me tenía un cariño especial y por la pequeña Sakura. Ya para ese momento, Touya y yo nos habíamos alejamos bastante. Le tenía un cariño, pero por la forma que trata a Nakuru y por los celos enfermizos hacia su hermana menor, provocaron que me alejara de él poco a poco, a duras penas si nos pasamos palabra. Todo cambia. Es inevitable._

_La semana paso entre rápido y lento, de vez en cuando veía a Touya, pero lo curioso es que no le veía junto a Nakuru, sino con Kaho y de manera muy cariñosa. ¿Será por eso que Nakuru perdió su alegría?_

_Y ahora caigo en cuenta, desde hace tres meses, ella ya no le saltaba a Touya, ya no sonreía, su carácter se había apagado. Mi pecho se comprimió al sentir sensaciones extrañas. No sé qué pasaba, pero algo me decía que esa noche no seria para nada tranquila._

_Y llego el día. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué emoción! (Nótese sarcasmo de mi parte). Bien, no había tenido clases ese día, así que arregle mi cuarto, aunque siempre estaba ordenado y limpio. Saque la ropa que iba a ponerme, no era tan formal, pero tampoco era informal, ustedes entienden, era algo como, semi-informal. La cena era a las ocho de la noche y tenía tiempo para bañarme y vestirme. Como todavía era de tarde, preferí estar en el balcón de mi departamento con la guitarra tocando alguna canción que me relajase. ¿No les conté que sabía tocar guitarra? Pues, aprendí cuando iba a la secundaria, y ni Touya conocía de esa faceta mía, nunca se lo dije._

_Llegada la hora, eso de las seis y media de la tarde, decidí pegarme una buena ducha de agua caliente, y vestirme. No demore más de treinta minutos en realizar todo eso. Aun así, tenía mis sospechas y mi corazón no estaba para nada tranquilo. Primero pensé en irme a las siete y media, pero lo reflexione y me dije a mi mismo que no sería bueno llegar justo a las ocho en punto, sería un acto de mala educación. _

_Bien, eran las siete y diez de la noche, y mi departamento no quedaba tan lejos de la casa de Sakura, así que cerré con llave y me fui. En diez minutos ya estaba parado frente la puerta de la casa, aquel hogar que me acogió el señor Kinomoto, durante casi toda mi vida. Toque el timbre una sola vez. _

_Entre a la casa, cuando el joven Li me abrió la puerta y me dijo que pasara. Al llegar al recibidor, me encontré con que estaban Kaho, al lado de esta se encontraba Nakuru con la mirada perdida, le seguía la joven Tomoyo con el joven Eriol, en un sillón se encontraba el señor Kinomoto y al frente estaba la pequeña Sakura con el joven Li. También estaban Kero y Spinel. ¿No les había contado que soy el guardián de la pequeña Sakura? Se me paso por alto._

_El joven Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow, solo conserva parte de sus recuerdos, ya que en la última carta de transformación de cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, este dividió el poder con el señor Kinomoto, quien poseía la otra parte de Clow._

_El joven Li, era descendiente directo del mago, por ende poseía magia y pertenecía al Clan Li, poderosos en magia y en negocios. Y por último, estaba Sakura, quien era la nueva maestra de las cartas y su poder de magia era muy poderoso. Yo tengo otra identidad, quien es Yue, el guardián de la luna y de Sakura, mientras que el guardián del sol era Kero, como le decía cariñosamente la pequeña. Nakuru tenía otra identidad, quien era Ruby Moon y Spinel era el otro guardián. Ambos, eran los guardianes del joven Eriol. Solo salían cuando había problemas, pero como había dejado de existir, ellos simplemente adormitaban. _

_Salude de forma gentil, como era mi costumbre, más que eso, era mi forma de ser. Note que la pequeña, tenía en su mirada coraje y que se contenía; mientras que Nakuru no sabía por dónde mirar, y kaho, simplemente se le notaba que se sentía incomoda. Me percate que Touya no estaba, de seguro llegaría después. El ambiente era extraño, muy pesado y hasta triste. Me inquiete. Conversamos de muchas cosas, y no nos habíamos percatado que el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido, eso de las ocho y media, se oyó el ruido de la puerta, y enseguida vimos a Touya entrar. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, y eso era porque estaba dos personas ahí: El joven Li y Nakuru. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué aquella vez Nakuru vino a mí llorando? Eso había sido, precisamente dos meses atrás. Perdonarán ustedes, pero recién me recuerdo de aquello._

_Nueve en punto de la noche, todos estábamos en la mesa. Conversando cosas triviales, hasta que…_

_-Me podrían decir el motivo de esta cena. – dijo Touya, tratando de que su voz sonaran tranquila._

_-Es navidad, y papá quiso reunirnos a todos. – la pequeña, aunque dijo con una voz tranquila, era determinante._

_-Hijo… - esta vez fue el señor Kinomoto, pero note que su voz sonaba intranquilidad. – por favor, llevemos la cena en santa paz._

_-¡No!, no acepto que el mocoso este aquí._

_Bingo, y vamos de nuevo con los celos del estúpido de Touya._

_-¿Quieres dejarte de meter en mi vida, hermano? – nunca había visto a la pequeña a punto de perder su cordura y la poca amabilidad que le quedaba._

_-Tú no tienes derecho hablar, monstruo… _

_-¡Maldición! Touya Kinomoto – Ahora sí, la pequeña demostraría su carácter. – Nakuru, ve a mi habitación, por favor. – Nakuru asintió, se disculpo y se fue._

_-¿Por qué mandaste a esa arrastrada a tu habitación? – dijo Touya, con desprecio y lo odie por ello. _

_-Mira, Touya… - la pequeña denotaba mucho enojo, ahora me enteraría que fue lo que paso hace tres meses. Tenía miedo._

_-Touya… - era la voz de Kaho. – Esta cena se realizo con un solo fin. He venido a decirte, que tú y yo hemos roto nuestra relación. – golpe bajo para el moreno._

_-¿Qué demonios estás hablando? – había perdido la compostura y se levanto de golpe._

_-Ya escuchaste, hermano… - dijo la pequeña Sakura, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermano"_

_-Te dije que no te metieras MONSTRUO. _

_-No tolero que le grites así a Sakura – el joven Li se levanto, encarándolo a su futuro cuñado_

_-No te metas MOCOSO. Roba hermana, pervertido…_

_-CALLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, TOUYA – el grito de Sakura y su expresión de enojo… Dios, ella nunca era así… Ni yo tampoco. - Mira Touya… - prosiguió la pequeña, tratándose de demostrarse más calmada – deja de actuar como un inmaduro adolescente. – Touya iba a replicar, pero… - Nakuru merece respeto. Tu sabias de muchas cosas y actuaste como si nunca, mi padre y mi madre te hubiesen enseñado un poco de educación. Estabas con ella, solo por sacarle celos a Kaho, te acuestas con Nakuru y no te proteges. Llegas a casa a la hora que te da la regaladisima gana y ni nos llamas a decir que por lo menos estas bien. Mira… - volvía a decir Sakura, en sus palabras había un dolor muy grande contra su hermano. Y si ella actuaba así, es porque era algo grave. Eso era seguro. – Yo hice el amor con Shaoran – y antes que dijera algo Touya, lo vuelve a cortar. – NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, lo que yo haga o no, y si lo hice, es porque lo amo y él me ama. Segundo, Shaoran es más maduro que TU, y se protegió. Me respeta no solo a mí, sino mis sentimientos, cosa que TU no lo haces, solo miras por ti. Si para ti el decirme MONSTRUO, es tu forma de demostrar cariño, pues lo siento por ti, porque a mí me duele y me lastimas que me trates así, no respetas mis decisiones, peor mis sentimientos. Y eso provoco que yo me cansara de ti. Es más, Yukito, - me nombro señalándome- se canso de ti, precisamente por esos celos. O es que, ¿Tu me vez como mujer y no como tu hermana?_

_Balde de agua fría para todos los presentes._

_Sakura, respiro y suspiro; prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo._

_-No me respondas. – Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Touya se demostraba pálido, por lo que su hermana le decía – dime una razón válida para tu comportamiento estúpido e infantil. No puedo creer, todavía, lo que has hecho. – Sakura le decía esto con dolor, y para qué negarlo, con tristeza. Silencio sepulcral en la sala. - A veces, pareces que fueras recogido de la calle y no se te hubiera dado un poco de educación. – Segundo balde de agua fría, una daga lanzada directamente al corazón de Touya – Tú sabías que Yukito estaba enamorado de Nakuru. Y te tomas el atrevimiento de utilizarla, para sacarle celos a Kaho. Hace tres meses, me entere de una noticia. Alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. Ironía de la vida, ¿no es así?_

_¡Dios! No quiero escuchar lo que me estoy temiendo…_

_Sakura prosiguió._

_-Después de que tu disfrutaste de tus, ¿Qué? ¿Veinte, treinta o sesenta minutos de placer? Y que para rematar estés terminando de estudiar medicina y seas un pobre desgraciado que jugaste con los sentimientos de una mujer, y no me salgas con que ella es un ser de magia, porque si no te golpeo con una cachetada en este minuto, lo hare si de tu maldita boca sale alguna idiotez que estas acostumbrado a decir. Ella es un ser, de magia o no, tiene sentimientos y merece respeto. – no me extraña eso de Sakura, pues cuando termino de reunir las cartas Clow, ella nunca nos miro a nosotros como si fuera nuestra dueña, nos miro con cariño y como amiga. Desde ese entonces, nos hemos tratado como grandes amigos. Todos. - Dejas embarazada a Nakuru. Te dice la noticia al mes de que ella se entera. Y tú le sales con que no piensas hacerte cargo de la criatura. Que ni le darás el apellido, peor lo vas a mantener. Kaho se entero, el mismo día, porque estaba en el hospital. Nakuru y yo estábamos ahí, cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia. Y tú le sales con esa tremenda idiotez. Eres increíble. _

_Balde de agua fría para mí. Eso era. ¿Cómo se atrevió el muy…?_

_-Es por ello, que tu y yo, rompemos nuestra relación – fue la voz de Kaho – la forma en que me entere, fue dolorosa. ¡Y te di una segunda oportunidad! – Kaho estaba a punto de llorar._

_Nadie decía nada. El joven Eriol estaba enojado. Si no lo golpeaba, era porque su novia, la señorita Tomoyo le cogía con dureza y suavidad la mano. Lo estaba tranquilizando, con acaricias. Yo me había parado, no podía creerlo. El señor Kinomoto tenía una expresión apagada, como triste. El joven Li, lo miraba con enojo y reproche._

_-Ya dije. Ella miente, porque siempre… - no lo deje terminar, debido a que le lance un puñete a la cara, rompiéndole unos dientes._

_Todos me miraron sorprendido, menos Sakura._

_-No seas cínico, maldito bastardo. Tú te acostaba con cuanta mujer se te cruzara en tu camino. – estaba furioso, algo raro en mí, como les dije al principio, pero se trataba de la mujer que yo amo con toda mi alma. Mi respiración era densa y entrecortada – Nakuru jamás ha mentido. Ella vino llorando a donde mi. No me dijo nada. Pero yo intuí que algo grave le has hecho. Y hace una semana, cuando la pequeña Sakura fue a decirme la invitación para esta cena, no se sorprendió de cómo reaccione. Y el beso que le diste el viernes de la semana pasada, ¿fue de consuelo o te la quería meter de nuevo a la cama? Porque tratándose de ti, lo segundo es más probable. – la mirada que le mandaba a Touya era de aniquilación. Lo odiaba en ese minuto – por eso deje de ser tu amigo. Me harte de tus berrinches de niño malcriado. _

_Balde de agua fría, de mi parte para todos los presentes. ¿Cuántos baldes de agua fría hubieron? Sinceramente, había perdido la cuenta…_

_-Tú no le das el apellido, ni mantendrás al niño…_

_-No lo hare… - Touya cuando era terco y cerrado, no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Pero lo corte._

_-Me has dejado el camino libre. Porque lo hare yo._

_Ese fue, un baldazo de agua bien fría. Y eso, incluía a Touya._

_-Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría. Hare lo que sea, para que Nakuru esté bien y esa criatura también. Deja de ser un completo hijo de puta y madura de una buena vez. Porque a mí me has perdido, no si Kaho o la pequeña quieran seguir a tu…_

_-No, Yuki… - Sakura me interrumpió – de hecho, ya están los pasajes comprados para que se vaya mañana a primera hora a Estados Unidos. Yo no lo quiero ver, y Kaho tampoco. Ni se diga de mi padre. – Se volteo y lo miro a los ojos – Has decepcionado el apellido Kinomoto y también has deshonrado la memoria de nuestra madre. Has actuado como si nunca se te dio una buena educación. Vete de esta casa. _

_Touya se levanto, y…_

_-No me…_

_-VETE AHORA MISMO. – esta vez fue el señor Kinomoto con voz determinante._

_Simplemente se fue, por donde entro. _

_Tanto Sakura como el señor Kinomoto, estaban dolidos por el actuar de Touya. ¿Quién no lo estaría? _

_Todos estábamos en silencio. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, era un ambiente pesado. Estaba cargado de tristeza y de dolor. No entendía como Touya había cambiado tanto. De seguro no soporto que su hermana ya estuviera haciendo su vida y tenga novio. Pero es que veamos, tiene diecisiete años, no tiene diez u once. Sabe lo que es correcto y hace lo que es. Y para que ella haya aflorado su carácter fuerte de la manera que lo hizo, Touya piso territorio que no debió haberlo hecho._

_Me preocupaba Nakuru, asi que mientras todos estaban tratando de calmarse los ánimos, yo me fui moviendo lentamente para que no me sintieran, una vez fuera del comedor, me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Ya me iba a dirigir hacia el segundo piso, cuando la vi. Sus ojos soltaban gotitas de lágrimas. ¿Habrá escuchado?_

_En menos de un segundo, ya estaba a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que se desahogara todo lo que tuviese que sacar. La cargue en mis brazos y la lleve de nuevo al cuarto de Sakura y la acosté en la cama._

_-No te vayas… - me pidió y yo no lo iba hacer._

_-Déjame acomodarme mejor…_

_Y asi fue, me acomode de tal manera, que su cabeza quedo recostada en mi pecho y con su brazo, me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo le daba suaves acaricias en la espalda. Juraba que la protegería con toda mi alma. Y a esa criatura también._

_-¿Sabes? Pienso que no deberías cargarte con una responsabilidad que no es tuya – me lo dijo suavemente, como si tuviese miedo._

_-Lo hago porque… - me quede callado, no sabía si decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos. Ella me miraba expectante a que yo continuara. Y asi lo hice. – Lo hago porque… - levanto más su rostro y pude ver su hermoso ojo café que tanto me atraía. – Porque te amo – y le di un suave beso en los labios._

_-Yuki… - Estaba asustada, creo que me precipite y lo arruine, tonto que fui._

_-Deja nomas. Olvídalo…_

_-¡No!, yo… - desvió su mirada de la mía, estaba nerviosa, lo podía sentir. – yo escuche todo lo que ustedes se dijeron, mejor dicho, lo que Sakura dijo y lo que tu terminaste de decir. Creí amar a Touya, y me entregue a él por amor, pero cuando te trataba, y me consolaste aquella vez, aun si saber que me pasaba, empecé a tenerte cierto cariño. Algo más. Solo dime, que lo haces por amor y no por compromiso, no quiero oír que me amas, solo por este…_

_-Escúchame bien, Nakuru. Yo te amo desde el día que viniste a ayudar al joven Eriol para que la pequeña cambiase las cartas, cuando entramos a estudiar a la universidad. Touya no era así, porque no aguanto el hecho de que su hermana ya es grande y hace su vida, el que Kaho, no le diera una segunda oportunidad. No estuvo bien lo que hizo, porque no le apoyo, pero pienso que él se merecía algo como esto para haber si asi endereza su vida. Yo siempre te ame y lo seguiré haciendo. Eres mi princesa. – Le di otro beso, que se convirtió apasionado, pero el autocontrol que tuve, no llegamos a más. Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados los dos._

_Hablamos de muchas cosas cuando nos despertamos. Y que ese niño o niña, iba a ser tan hijo de ella como mío. Me sorprendió que me confesara que escucho todo, pero me sentí aliviado de que no tuvo algún dolor por el impacto emocional al escuchar toda la verdad, en especial mi declaración._

Desde ese día, todo ha cambiado en mi vida. ¿Estaba feliz? Si, lo estaba. Touya regreso con Kaho, pero tuvo que demostrar que de verdad él había cambiado. Y es que ahora, ya éramos doctores en las aéreas que habíamos escogido. Hace unos meses, había nacido nuestra hija, si, fue una niña. Igual a su madre. Lo que pasa en un año, ¿verdad?

A los dos meses de la cena, Nakuru y yo nos casamos, el padrino fue el joven Eriol y la madrina fue la pequeña Sakura. No tuvieron problema que lo hubiésemos escogido de esa manera. Entendían que era porque éramos sus "guardianes", más que eso, eran nuestros amigos que estuvieron ahí, en todo momento. Ahora, ella es la señora Tsukishiro, nuestra hija se llama Sakura, en nombre de su "tía", quien fue que nos apoyo y nos ayudo mucho a mí y a Nakuru, no solo con el problema que tuvimos, sino también con el embarazo. Cada día amaba aquella mujer, y ella también…

Desperté de mis pensamientos al sentir los brazos suave rodear mi pecho y unas finas manos empezaban a acariciarlo.

-¿En qué pensaba Dr. Tsukishiro? – me pregunta con esa melodiosa voz, que es música para mis oídos.

-En lo afortunado que soy, de tener una maravillosa familia con usted, Dra. Tsukishiro – le digo dándome una vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella y regalarle una sonrisa.

Me acaricia mi pecho, mientras que yo la atraigo hacia mí cogiéndola de la cintura. Le doy un beso suave y dulce. Se volvió apasionado.

Bajo mis labios por su cuello, dándole suaves besos, lamidas y mordiscos. Ella gemía sutilmente y eso me empezaba a excitar mucho. Cuando subí de nuevo por el mentón para coger sus labios y volverlos a besar, se aparta, me sonríe y me dice:

-Nuestra pequeña está dormida profundamente. ¿Desea que le traiga algo o le de algo, Dr. Tsukishiro? – y cuando me dijo aquello, mi ojos se oscurecieron del placer. Lo dijo con toda la sensualidad del mundo, que me vuelve loco.

-Claro que quiero que me des algo. – le dije apretándola más hacia mí.

-¿Qué desea? – si algo me emocionaba de nuestra relación, era el juego de palabras y la picardía con que la decíamos. Sabiendo, lo que el uno quiere del otro.

-Tú.

Y la volví a besar apasionadamente. Enterró sus finos dedos en mi cabello plateado y con la otra mano me acariciaba el pecho. La levante y ella me rodeo con sus piernas suaves y bien definidas. La puse suavemente en la cama y yo quede encima de ella. Las acaricias y los besos se volvían más provocativos. Simplemente nos uníamos mas, como si fuésemos dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Después de unas cuantas horas de habernos entregado el uno al otro, de haber demostrado el deseo y la pasión, pero sobre todo, el amor que nos teníamos, nos encontramos abrazados y muy acurrucados.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo, princesa? – le pregunte

-Sí, muchas veces – me respondió dándome acaricias en el pecho.

-Soy tan feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo…

No me respondió enseguida, pero al sentir como se apretaba más hacia mí y me seguía acariciando de esa manera, supe que sentía lo mismo.

-Yo también soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado, Yuki. Por cierto… - levanto su rostro y me miro entre dulce y tierna. – estamos esperando un bebe. – me lo dijo con un sonrisa en sus labios, que no me resistí en besarle con suavidad y apretarla hacia mí, aun mas.

Y es que con el tiempo, aprendimos a leernos el mensaje corporal que dábamos, y aquello significaba mucho para mí. Mi familia se estaba agrandando. Que me depara más adelante, no lo sé, por el momento estoy seguro de algo. No me arrepiento de haberme casado con aquella mujer y mucho menos de estar formando una familia, como la que siempre quise, desde que la conocí.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: **

**Este fic es de otra de mis parejas favoritas, Yukito x Nakuru. Espero les guste.**

**También este fic esta dedicado a Milah-Chan, gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos.  
**


End file.
